1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to identification tags, and more specifically, to extendable identification tags configured for installation into objects.
2. Description of Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
Identification tags are often used to manage and track objects, such as system components, tools, machinery, equipment, etc., through production, inventory, storage, deployment and/or product use. One type of identification tag that is commonly used to track objects is a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag. In general, RFID tags include a microchip or integrated circuit used to transmit and/or store identification and possibly other information. An external transceiver/interrogator/reader located remotely with respect to the RFID tag is used to receive information from and/or transmit information to the RFID tag. The RFID tag typically includes an antenna that transmits RF signals relating to the identification and/or information stored within the RFID tag.
For certain applications, such as surface and downhole oil, gas and other applications, RFID tags may be utilized to track equipment and inventory. However, to be particularly useful, the RFID tags should be designed such that equipment can be tracked while in storage, transit, and field use, (i.e., surface, downhole and underwater), depending on the type of equipment and the utilization thereof. Designing RFID tags to be readable from multiple positions (e.g., while in a warehouse and while in use) offers a number of challenges. Further, for downhole or underwater applications, the durability of such RFID tags presents a number of additional challenges. Among the various considerations are structural integrity through a wide range of temperatures and pressures, as well as mechanical forces, readability of the RFID tag and ease of installation, for instance. Also, because tools and equipment are often various sizes, the size and configuration of the tools and equipment provide additional considerations in designing an optimized identification tag for tracking such components.
It may be desirable to design an optimized identification tag for tracking variously sized components utilized in surface and downhole applications. Accordingly, embodiments of the present disclosure utilize either single or dual RF types of identifiers embedded in RF opaque material, such as steel, to read from either side of material of varying thickness.